


summer's dilemma

by overdose



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Public Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: On a hot summer day, Chikage and Tenma do a couple of street acts together.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	summer's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but Chikage has piss kink energy. and tenma is my fave so he deserves to suffer a lil <3

Tenma held his water bottle in one hand and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the other. Today was _hot_ , but the weather didn’t stop Mankai from advertising and putting on street acts for new fans. For some reason, he got paired up with Chikage today. Not that Tenma disliked the man or anything. Chikage helped him with homework, and Tenma was more than grateful for his help (even though after all that, he forgot to put his own name on the paper).

But something felt off with Chikage. He couldn’t tell if that smile of his was genuine or not, and there was some past with Hisoka. Tenma never asked as it was none of his business, so he never brought up the subject. Besides Chikage’s mysteriousness, he also liked to tease people with lies that Tenma definitely fell for more than once.

Right now, though, Tenma felt he was the current object of Chikage’s mischief, feeling his pair of eyes stare him down. Something was very, very off, but Tenma just kept drinking the water Chikage offered him. Maybe he was overreacting. Chikage cared for him, made sure he was hydrated and fresh for their street acts - but now Tenma had to pee from all the water he drank.

Chikage approached him and used a handkerchief to wipe the remaining sweat off him. That caught the attention of on-lookers who quietly squealed at the act. Their hearts pumped, and somehow, so did Tenma’s, avoiding Chikage’s gaze. Ah, right, fanservice. He engaged in that with Itaru. Nothing serious, nothing too close or romantic, but it always made girls more interested in whatever they were doing. He was used to holding hands with female fans, but getting close and intimate with another guy was different.

He couldn’t lie to himself about Chikage’s handsome looks. Everything he did was so cool, and he didn't know how to respond to the minor act of affection.

“You should stop overworking yourself,” Chikage spoke louder than usual, indicating the start of an act. Tenma gulped. _Now?!_ His legs were shaking, bouncing - he had to piss. “Seriously, how will I _ever_ spend time with you if you’re always working?” his moves were dainty, stroking Tenma’s face lovingly.

Oh fuck.

Tenma turned red. “It’s not like I have a choice." he played the role of an irritated… friend? Lover? Husband? He didn’t know where this was going. “You think this is easy? Try being in my shoes!” Tenma dismissed Chikage by turning around.

“Hey…” Chikage reached for Tenma, but their hand didn’t connect.

“I’m doing this for _you_ ,” Tenma said with a harsh whisper. “The least you can do is _understand_.”

“So quick to anger~” the older man chuckled. “Well, why don’t I treat you to something?” he wrapped his arms around Tenma. _So close. So intimate._ Tenma almost forgot to reply. “I feel better today, after all, now that you're here."

Turning around, Tenma crossed his arms and avoided Chikage’s gaze. “Hmph. There’s no winning with you, is there?” he sighed and added the comment of “...Annoying,” causing the audience to chuckle.

Chikage smiled and returned his hands back to Tenma’s face. He leaned in — everything paused, a tension that could shatter glass — and he stopped near his ear. “I’m proud of you," Chikage whispered.

Fuck.

That shouldn’t be allowed.

“T-Thank you!” Tenma took a step back and nervously bowed. His body almost gave out from that line. How is that man so smooth?

“Please come by and watch Mankai Company’s plays." Chikage handed flyers out.

“That was so _cute_! They were def playing two guy friends, right?!”

“Huh?! No way! Wasn't it a husband and wife?”

“Ugh, you’re so wrong. When Tenma-kun said 'annoying' you know it was a guy to his close friend! Like, super close! Ugh, you haven’t read enough BL!”

“You’re seeing things wrong, you know!”

Chikage chuckled at the girls. “It’s always fun to see people guess.”

Usually, street acts are straightforward. A quick, simple plot, beginning to end. That was… like that, almost, if Chikage didn’t touch him so much. Tenma didn't know what they were going for.

“Y-Yeah,” he felt hot again. “You’re too good, Chikage-san."

“ _Oh_?”

“N-Not like that! Jeez!" why was he getting embarrassed?! It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. “I-I’m going to the restroom. I drank too much water,” no thanks to Chikage who felt like an overbearing mother.

Seriously, every time they finished an act together Chikage walked over to him with a bottle in hand. "It's important to stay hydrated, you know," he had offered it to Tenma without hearing if the actor wanted it or not. Tenma said nothing and drank. He drank and drank every time Chikage gave him water. The more he thought about it, the more Tenma realized he was a dumbass for finishing every single bottle. He was used to people handing him things, and besides, the weather was scorching _hot_ today.

“I’ll accompany you,” Chikage offered. “You never know who can steal you away from here.”

Tenma choked. What a way to get a guy paranoid for no reason. Chikage said the weirdest things at times. Last time, he offered to lend one of his _subordinates_ away for a potential overseas trip. He should be used to his jokes by now… but he isn't. “Don’t put it like that!”

"What? It's the truth. You’re a celebrity, Tenma. I’m only looking out for you.”

Okay. It wasn't a big deal. Just two guy friends going to the restroom together, so why the hell was he so nervous? While his mind told him to be wary of his intentions, he ignored it. He trusted Chikage. Sort of. Nothing bad would happen.

"Do what you want,” Tenma gave up on arguing and walked ahead. “But I really gotta go, so-”

_“-Ch-Chikage-san!”_

A calloused hand grabbed his wrist, and the shock caused a shiver to run down Tenma’s back, his body almost giving out. With his bladder full, every touch heightened his sensitivity. He didn't want it to be true, but Tenma was also sure a little bit of piss came out from that scare. _Fuck_. He instinctively covered his crotch and blushed.

“Oh, and you’re known to get lost,” Chikage kept his grip steady, purposely oblivious to Tenma's tense body, flustered expression. "So, let's go. You won’t get away on my watch," he said with an oddly positive tone to his voice.

Tenma didn't want to argue. He followed Chikage and stared at the ground while walking, unaware of where exactly they were going. There was something about Chikage that just made him want to listen, _obey_. Plus, he didn't really know where the restroom was. Tenma never bothered to find out.

But he knew they weren't at Tenma's wanted destination when Chikage stopped, and he bumped into his back, noticing the brick wall.

"Ch-Chikage-san…" Tenma hugged his full stomach, on the verge of letting it all go. He wouldn't admit that he needed to pee badly in front of Chikage, and remaining silent would do him no good. "Are we lost?"

He seriously had to go, and if Tenma tried to find a restroom now, he wouldn't make it.

"Not really," Chikage backed him into the wall. " _Tenma_ ," he said his name like a snake with a poisonous bite, ready to strike.

"O-Oi, what's going on?!" Tenma stumbled into the wall when Chikage walked forward. "This isn't funny, Chikage-san, I really gotta pee!"

"I'll help you, then. Turn around for me."

" _Huh_? What the hell are you..!"

Chikage didn't wait for his approval and grabbed Tenma's waistband.

 _What the fuck_. "Don't you dare-!"

"Would you rather piss inside your pants? I can tell you're close," he said into Tenma's ear, lowering his pants little by little. This wasn't happening. Tenma couldn't do anything. If he struggled, he would be standing in a puddle of his own urine.

Chikage's free hand went up to his shirt, teasing his nipples before pressing against his stomach. Tenma didn't want to become vocal, but his body betrayed him by whining, moaning at the touches. He covered his mouth and muffled his moans when Chikage continued to grope him. His cock reacted positively, and he was so, _so_ close to bursting.

"No, no, no…" Tenma whined when Chikage grabbed his cock - fuck, he saw something drip, and in his dazed state, he didn't know if it was piss or pre-cum. "Chikage-san, please, let me go…"

"I will," Chikage sounded so nonchalant, chuckling. "You don't have to worry. No one will catch us."

He gave one stroke to the boy's cute cock, and it led to Tenma shuddering. "Not like t-that," Tenma whimpered with his fists balled up against the wall. He stared at the ground with blurry eyes. "Stop, Chikage, please…"

Chikage gave one long and slow stroke, rubbing Tenma's twitchy cock. "But doesn't it feel good?" he asked.

Tenma didn't want to admit it, but why would he moan for more otherwise? The way he leaned back toward Chikage, bucking his hips for more friction, he couldn't help but enjoy it. "Y-Yeah, it does…" he sniffled, realizing tears were falling down his cheeks. Were they of fear? Arousal? Tenma couldn't tell anymore. He did know that he was close to urinating himself.

"Do you want more?" Chikage asked, but he didn’t care if Tenma rejected him or not, using his thumb to tease him more.

Tenma whimpered, afraid to move, speak, on the verge of pissing. His body trembled, stomach aching. He cupped his mouth and silently sobbed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chikage stroked him, paying full attention to the noises Tenma made. He loved seeing people lose their composure under _his_ work. And when he noticed a familiar scent, accompanied with a gasp, it took everything in his willpower not to burst into laughter.

A sense of dread consumed Tenma when he finally gave in, the fear truly settling in. Through wet eyes, he saw the stream of his piss land on the ground. As embarrassed as he was, Tenma felt relieved, lowering his hand to release a sigh, moaning. Why did it feel so good when he was terrified of anyone passing by, catching the great actor Sumeragi Tenma piss himself? He held onto the wall for support, panting, finally done with the humiliation Chikage witnessed.

"Good job," Chikage commented, keeping his hand wrapped around Tenma's wet, dripping length. Next time, he _had_ to see the boy's face.

"Hey, I...I'm done…" Tenma tried to get away, but Chikage pressed against his body. He trapped him between the wall, barely stepping by the puddle Tenma left behind.

"Don't lie."

"I-I'm _not_ \- Ch-Chikage-"

Ignoring Tenma, Chikage jerked him off, completely soaking his hand. Tenma shook his head and tried to reject the man's touches, yet the pleasure it brought made him give in completely, weak to Chikage's charms and his quick strokes.

"Chikage-san, I'm-" Tenma's hips bucked. Already sensitive and flustered from pissing himself, he sobbed, quivering. Why did it feel so good? It was _wrong_. Didn't Chikage know better? Couldn't he tell Tenma was on the fence about the whole thing? But it didn't matter what Tenma thought. His body was in control, submitting to Chikage despite Tenma's inner pleas and cries for him to stop.

"Chikage-san…!!! I'm c-coming-!"

He watched his cum spurt on the wall, painting the bricks white. Tenma whimpered, so weak and ashamed, he leaned toward the wall while leftover fluid dripped down his sides. How could he come back to the dorms like _that_ , tears all over his flushed face and with damp pants?

"There. Doesn't that feel better?" Chikage chuckled and offered another handkerchief to him.

"Y-Yeah…" Tenma didn't know where to begin wiping. He took the cloth, sniffled, and he could feel Chikage's gaze burning into the back of his head. Adjusting his pants, he turned around and felt an ache in his chest. Everything he suspected about Chikage… was it true? He wanted to go home. 

Chikage wore a smile. "I know a route where we can get back to the dorms without anyone seeing us."

"Are you just gonna forget what you did…?" Tenma muttered. Why did he not want to trust Chikage's words after what he'd done?

"I'd be more concerned over how you smell right now, Tenma," Chikage pinched the bridge of his nose. "We met our quota for today, so why don't we head out?"

Tenma frowned. "....A-Alright."

He'll just pretend this never happened. No one would believe him. 

* * *

“Did anyone else catch the hack smelling like piss when he came in or was that just me?” Yuki asked back in the dorms.

“Oh, that,” Chikage inserted himself in the conversation. “A fan of Tenma found us while we were out, but let’s just say her baby got a bit too excited as well.”

“Gross,” the boy’s lips curled up in disgust, but then he laughed. “That would’ve been funny to see.”

Chikage nodded. “It was. But don’t tell Tenma I said that, okay?”

"Yeah, whatever."


End file.
